<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Suppport by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582692">Suppport</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Abusive Vernon Dursley, Alternate Universe, Cigarettes, Crying, Eating, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally Unstable Petunia, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Knives, Nice Petunia Evans Dursley, Petunia Isn't Mentally Well, Screaming, She Hasn't Been For Years, Smoking, Vomiting, Well Later On, maybe a little dark, not as bad as it sounds, slightly dark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter knows his aunt isn't well, still he loves and cares about her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Petunia Evans Dursley &amp; Harry Potter, Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Suppport</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Harry was five, his aunt was teaching him how to cook.</p><p>Of course, she wasn't teaching him how to cook to be nice. She was teaching him how to cook because they viewed him as a servant. Somebody to do all the work.</p><p>Still, Harry couldn't help but to be thankful to his aunt for teaching him instead of just telling him to figure it out on his own. </p><p>One morning the two were alone in the kitchen. Vernon and Dudley were still asleep and it would be almost two hours before they awoke. Petunia was still in her pajamas while Harry was already dressed for the day.</p><p>Harry couldn't help but notice Petunia seemed different this morning. She seemed less focused and she kept looking out the window. She fidgeted with her hands for a moment before turning to Harry.</p><p>"I'm going outside for a moment. Do not burn anything, boy."</p><p>Harry watched as she went out the backdoor and stood outside. He watched as she took out a cigarette pack and lighter. He watched her take a cigarette out and put it in her mouth. He watched as she lit it and a few moments later, blow smoke out.</p><p>Harry had never seen his aunt smoke before. It shocked him to see her smoke. He watched as she held the cigarette up in between her fingers. Her arm was shaking...no her entire body was shaking.</p><p>Harry made himself look away and focus on the food. He didn't want to burn it and have Aunt Petunia upset at him.</p><p>About five minutes later he heard the backdoor open and Petunia stepped in. He turned to look at her. Her face was red and clearly damp.</p><p>She had been crying.</p><p>She didn't bother to look at him as she left the kitchen and made her way upstairs.</p><p>His aunt had been crying. Why? Despite having been treated badly by her, he still loved and cared about her. He didn't like to know she had been crying.</p><p>Twenty minutes later, Petunia returned downstairs dressed for the day. The smell of cigarette smoke no longer on her.</p><p>This would continue on every morning. Petunia would go outside to smoke and to cry. Sometimes it would be a silent cry. Other times, Harry could hear her sob. Those would hurt Harry the most.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
When Harry was seven, he and Aunt Petunia had lunch together. Uncle Vernon was at work and Dudley was staying at his friend's house.</p><p>Harry would normally be told to cook lunch but today was different. Petunia was standing in the kitchen, not doing anything. She seemed to be lost in thought. Harry wanted to speak up, to ask if he should cook lunch but something inside his told him it was not the best time. Something was going on with his aunt.</p><p>Suddenly, a growling sound is heard from Petunia's stomach. She placed a hand on her stomach and closed her eyes.</p><p>'Was she sick? Did she have an upset stomach?' Harry couldn't help but wonder.  She didn't eat much at breakfast. She never does...</p><p>Petunia turned to him, he was standing at the entrance to the kitchen. "I'll make lunch. Go finish the rest of your chores." And with that, she turned and started to get various stuff out.</p><p>Harry was shocked. He didn't understand why his aunt was cooking lunch. He normally did it and she would always make him. So why is she cooking it?</p><p>Still, he didn't want to upset her so he what she said and went to finish his chores. </p><p>Petunia had called him to the kitchen sometime later. He entered the kitchen and his eyes went wide in shock. His aunt had cooked so much. Not even Dudley could eat all this! </p><p>Or maybe he could...</p><p>Harry couldn't help but let out a small giggle at the thought of his cousin eating all of this. It was something he would do.</p><p>Petunia's eyes narrowed at his giggle and for a moment, Harry feared he would be sent to his cupboard, but Petunia only gestured for him to come closer.</p><p>"Get whatever you want, don't get used to it though. You'll be cleaning all this up."</p><p>Harry nodded his head and for a moment, he didn't move. Finally, he looked at Petunia in the eyes. "Thank you Aunt Petunia."</p><p>Petunia's eyes widened but she didn't respond. She got herself a plate and filled it with food.</p><p>The lunch was silent apart from the sounds of the two eating. Harry only got one helping but Petunia kept going back for more. Harry had never seen Petunia eat so much. She normally only got one helping. </p><p>As she finished her fifth helping, she let out a really uncharacteristically loud burp and immediately covered her mouth in embarrassment. Harry covered his mouth too, he didn't want his aunt to see him smile or to know he found that funny.</p><p>Petunia looked down at her now empty plate. Her eyes slowly started to wide at realization. She looked at the dishes she had prepared for lunch, they were almost all empty. Some were empty.</p><p>She had ate so much. </p><p>Petunia stared at the dishes for the longest. Harry was confused. Why was she so upset? Did she not feel well?</p><p>Without word, Petunia got up and left the kitchen. Harry sat in silence. He could hear her make her way to the bathroom and enter it.</p><p>A few moments he heard coughing. </p><p>And then he heard crying. </p><p>"I shouldn't have ate so much...Vernon won't be happy...my weight."</p><p>More crying followed by more coughing.</p><p>And then he heard it.</p><p>She threw up.</p><p>She had made herself throw up.</p><p>Harry couldn't control the tears that started to fall from his face as he realized what his aunt was doing to herself.</p><p>He heard her throw up some more before hearing the toilet flush. </p><p>A few moments later she made her way back to the kitchen.</p><p>"Clean up the mess and wash the dishes. I'm going to lay down for a bit."</p><p>"Yes, Aunt Petunia."</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
When Harry was nine, his aunt had some "close friends" over for tea. Harry had been forced by his aunt to serve tea. Harry knew his aunt well enough to know she didn't like these women. But she had to keep them around in order to know everything about them, and of course to make herself feel like she was better than them.</p><p>Harry stood in the kitchen listening to them talk when he felt the urge to use the bathroom. He looked at Aunt Petunia. He didn't know if she would let him go. Should he ask? Asking questions usually got him into trouble, but he really had to go...</p><p>Harry took a deep breath and walked over to Aunt Petunia. The other women were talking with each other and Petunia was just watching. Her head turned as he approached her.</p><p>"What?" Her voice quiet, but also strong.</p><p>"I have to use the bathroom."</p><p>Petunia opened her mouth but closed it. Her eyes narrowed at him, but she nodded her head. </p><p>"Go, but hurry back."</p><p>Harry nodded his head and as he left the room, he heard one lady say "Petunia, there is something we need to tell you."</p><p>When Harry left the bathroom, he had heard shouting. </p><p>Petunia's "friends" were shouting.</p><p>His aunt was shouting.</p><p>Despite wanting to see what was going on, he slowly made his way downstairs. It was hard to hear over everyone shouting but Harry could make out one thing Petunia said.</p><p>"VERNON WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON ME!"</p><p>It wasn't hard to put the pieces together. Petunia's "friends" had told her that Uncle Vernon was cheating on her.</p><p>Would he have done that? Harry knew the way his uncle treated his aunt was bad. The way he controlled what she ate, controlled her weight, made her dress, the way he spoke to her...</p><p>Still, it was kind of hard to imagine his uncle cheating on his aunt. But maybe it was possible...</p><p>The slamming of the front door interrupted his thoughts. He cautiously made his way to the kitchen. </p><p>The tea cups full of tea were knocked over, tea was dripping on the table, one tea cup was broken.</p><p>Petunia stood behind the table. Her face was red, her breathing was hard...there was a knife in her hand.</p><p>She didn't notice him at first. But her eyes soon made contact with his. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breath before opening them.</p><p>She put the knife back where it belongs and turned to him.</p><p>"Clean this mess up."</p><p>Harry nodded his head as he watched her take a cigarette pack out of her dress pocket. </p><p>Not bothering to go outside, she lit one and stood by the window. She looked at the window as she smoked. She seemed so lost in thought.</p><p>"Aunt Petunia?" Harry said, his voice small. </p><p>She moved her head towards him. She didn't bother to speak.</p><p>"Are you okay?" </p><p>Petunia stared at him for a few moments. Harry could feel his heart pound as she stared. He didn't know how she would respond or if she would get upset with him for asking. He did generally care about her.</p><p>Finally, Petunia shook her head. "No, no H-boy, I am not." </p><p>Harry could feel his heart hurt. "I'm sorry."</p><p>Petunia said nothing. She brought the cigarette to her mouth and continued to smoke.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
When Harry was ten, he had gotten sick. He could barley do anything but Vernon still made him do his chores. </p><p>One particular morning, Harry could barley even move. He kept coughing and sneezing. His body was in pain. </p><p>Vernon didn't care of course. He still gave Harry a list of chores to do before he left for work. He had told Petunia he would be working late again.</p><p>Harry and Petunia were the only ones in the house, Dudley was staying with a friend and wouldn't be back for a week.</p><p>Petunia took a look at Harry as he continued to cough. The boy could barley move. There was no way he could do all the chores. She sighed.</p><p>"Go to your cupboard. You need to rest."</p><p>Harry's eyes went wide with shock. "But-"</p><p>"I'll do your chores. But only for today. Now go before I change my mind." Her tone was aggressive, but she didn't feel that way. She didn't feel annoyed or upset at the boy for getting sick. In fact, deep down a part of her felt bad.</p><p>Harry nodded his head. "Thank you Aunt Petunia."</p><p>He left the room, still coughing. She would have to get him some medicine later.</p><p>A few hours later and Petunia was almost done with all of Harry's chores. The last on the list of things Vernon wanted done was laundry.</p><p>Petunia gathered all the dirty clothes and made way to the washing room. She got everything set up and started to place clothes in the machine. She was putting some of Vernon's clothes in the machine when something made her stop.</p><p>One of Vernon's shirt had a lipstick stain on it.</p><p>Petunia did wear lipstick but she had never kissed one of his shirts. Realization hit her. </p><p>Somebody else did.</p><p>He wasn't working late. </p><p>He was cheating on her.</p><p>She dropped the shirt to the floor.</p><p>She screamed.</p><p>Harry awoke from his nap. He heard screaming and crying.</p><p>Aunt Petunia was crying!</p><p>He immediately got out of bed, his body still in pain but he ignored it. He left the cupboard and made way to the living room. </p><p>He gasped in shock. Petunia sat on the floor crying. Her face was red and tears were streaming down her face. There was a picture of her and Vernon in her lap. There was a knife in her hand.</p><p>"He cheated...HE Cheated....HE CHEATED!" She screamed out. She raised the knife into the air and Harry watched as she stabbed the face of Uncle Vernon in the picture.</p><p>She smiled after stabbing the picture. She started to laugh. Her laugh sounded high pitched and hysterical. It took five seconds for the laughter to turn back to crying.</p><p>She put her hands over her face and sobbed loudly.</p><p>Harry's heart hurt seeing his aunt like this. He knew it would be best to not be around her like this but...his heart told him to go to her.</p><p>He moved forward into the living room. He stopped right in front of her. He opened his mouth but no words came out.</p><p>She must have felt his presence because she lifted her hands from her eyes. She stared at him as he tried to say something. She sniffed and more tears started to fall.  </p><p>She opened up her arms and Harry knelt down and went into her arms. She started to sob once again. </p><p>"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Harry." She said in between sobs. Harry hugged her tighter.</p><p>"Please forgive me. Please forgive me Lily. I will make things right."</p><p>She continued to sob and Harry continued to hug her tightly.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Almost three months later and Harry was eleven. He was going to be going to Hogwarts.</p><p>Vernon had been treating him worse ever since Harry learned he was a wizard. He had been given more chores and he was called "freak" more than one hundred times a day.</p><p>Of course, things weren't all bad. Petunia had been helping him with chores when Vernon wasn't around, she allowed him to get more food during the day, and she had been telling him more about his parents.</p><p>Harry had noticed some other things about his aunt. She had started to death stare Vernon when his back was turned, she would make little comments about not having a husband and being a single mother, and she would hold a knife a lot.</p><p>He knew but he would never say anything.</p><p>September 1st arrived and Petunia drove Harry to the train station. She had convinced Vernon to stay home. The drive was silent and soon they were there.</p><p>Harry had to admit, as excited as he was to go to Hogwarts, he was sad he had to leave Aunt Petunia. </p><p>He opened his mouth to say goodbye but Petunia spoke first.</p><p>"Things will get better, Harry." Her voice was higher pitched than it had once been. Her eyes also seemed to be slightly different. "I promise that things will get better."</p><p>She turned towards him. "You will come home for Christmas, won't you?"</p><p>Harry nodded his head. Petunia smiled, "Good".</p><p>"Goodbye Aunt Petunia. See you in a few months."</p><p>Aunt Petunia didn't say anything. She continued to smile and waved at him as he got out of the car.</p><p>He knew what was going to happen.</p>
<hr/><p>A few months later, Harry got off the train. It was December now, the weather was cold and he was coming home from Christmas.</p><p>He scanned the area for Aunt Petunia. At first, he thought she wasn't there. But then he saw her waving and he felt himself smile.</p><p>Petunia was dressed differently. She was wearing a black jacket along with a black shirt and black pants. Not a dress or a skirt, pants. Her lipstick was no longer red, but black.</p><p>He knew.</p><p>He approached her and she opened up her arms. The two hugged for almost a minute before leaving the train station.</p><p>The car ride was silent, neither speaking. Soon, they were at home and they went into the house.</p><p>The house was completely silent. Petunia gestured him to the kitchen and gestured for him to sit. She made some tea and gave him a cup before sitting at the table with him.</p><p>The two sipped their tea in silence. Petunia finished hers first and watched Harry drink his. Harry finished his a few moments later and Petunia placed her elbows on the table and her hands under her chin.</p><p>"Vernon's dead." She finally said. "He died shortly after you left." She didn't bother to hide the smile on her face. </p><p>Harry nodded his head. "What happened to Dudley?"</p><p>"He didn't take his father's death well. I put him up for adoption. He's in a better place now."</p><p>Harry once again nodded his head. </p><p>Harry knew what had really happened. He knew what his aunt had done. He would never tell anyone, of course. His aunt had only made things better for the two of them.</p><p>He looked at her and smiled. "What are we having for lunch?"</p><p>Petunia's smile grew. "Would you like to have pizza?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>